1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garden devices, and more specifically to an improved vertical garden device for producing a vertically oriented garden, and method of producing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garden devices for producing vertically oriented gardens are generally well known in the art of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 297,932; 1,752,597 and French Pat. No. 2,253,451 are exemplary.
U.S. Pat. No. 297,932 discloses a garden device comprising an enclosure such as a rigid tank, barrel or other vessel containing soil and having holes extending through the sides thereof through which plants are grown. A disadvantage of this garden device is that the walls of the enclosure are rigid. Consequently, the outer configuration or contours of the enclosure is fixed and cannot be altered to vary the size or shape of the enclosure for any desired reason. For example, it may be desirable to have a substantially L-shaped enclosure that can be built around a corner of an object such as a building.
U.S. and French Pat. Nos. 1,752,597 and 2,253,451 respectively teach garden devices comprising screened enclosures containing soil. Plants are grown through the openings in the screen. The French patent further teaches interposing a perforated plastic sheeting between the screen and soil. Although the screen is flexible to a degree, the size or shape of a screen enclosure cannot be altered without considerable difficulty. Supports such as brackets or posts must be mounted in the ground and properly positioned to support the screen in the desired contour or shape. Once positioned, such supports cannot be changed without considerable difficulty. Means must be provided to place the screen on the supports and to secure the screen thereto. In addition, the screen must be purchased in rolls, and when used, unrolled and cut by wire clippers. The cut ends of the screen can inflict injury to persons erecting, planting and caring for the garden.